villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Giant Man (Marvel Zombies)
Henry "Hank" Pym, better known as Giant-Man, is the overarching antagonist of the entire 2005-2009 Marvel Zombies comic book metaseries, which takes place in a alternate version of the Marvel Universe, called Earth-2149, where all super-powered beings became infected by an extraterrestrial virus which transformed them into Zombies. He appears as a supporting antagonist in Ultimate Fantastic Four #22-23, one of the secondary antagonists of the Marvel Zombies: Dead Days one-shot, one of the main protagonists of the Marvel Zombies, the secondary antagonist of Marvel Zombies 2 limited series, the main antagonist of the Marvel Zombies Return limited series and one of the main antagonists of Black Panther 2005 comic series issues #24-30. Additionally, his Earth-21050 self appears as a major antagonist in Marvel Zombies: Evil Evolution. History In Dead Days, Giant-Man and the Black Panther are seen running from the zombified Avengers, seeing as Panther's shirt was shredded, and are headed for Hank's lab. Giant-Man had been infected by Wasp, but was still human. However, he knew what would happen beforehand and was luring T'Challa there. Panther eventually noticed Hank's wound but was too late to react as Hank knocked him. Giant-Man is next seen as a zombie at Avengers Mansion, seeking a meal in Jarvis, but finds that the Avengers beat him to it. Giant-Man's next appearance is in battle with Magneto alongside the infected when the resistance is still active and is knocked down by some cars. Giant-Man reappears when Magneto, Reed of Earth-1610, and the survivors try to escape, saying he wants to eat the girls. He is then blinded by Susan Storm of Earth-1610. After Magneto destroys the dimensional gate, Hank is one of his devourers after the fight ends. He then sees the Silver Surfer. He is also the one who comes up with the story to tell Iron Man about Magneto. During the battle with the Surfer, Hank arrived late due to eating Panther's sawed-off the foot, but doesn't jump in due to the chaos. Once the Surfer is getting munched up, he steals the corpse and shares it with Spider-Man and Iron Man. Giant-Man then devours Galactus alongside Spider-Man, Iron Man, Hulk, Wolverine, and Luke Cage. 40 years later, he returns to Earth. He and the other zombified heroes go to Wakanda and cause trouble. However, Giant-Man turns good again along with all of the other heroes aside from the Hulk after they have finally been cured. He eventually gets sent to another dimension. Giant-Man is later killed in the final battle alongside everyone but the Sentry and the Sandman. Personality While most of Hank's personality is unknown, he was highly-intelligent and but aware of what the virus can do, as seen when knocks Black Panther unconscious and keep him as a food supply when all food is gone. Once he turned, he became a ruthless, murderous monster and proved too willing to do whatever takes to get a supply of food, but retains his intelligence. He is shown to be very selfish when Wasp caught him having Black Panther as a food supply and attack and bites off her head, making this Hank more abusive than his mainstream counterpart since he already has a bad reputation on one occasion. Despite this, he had a Heel Realization in the 5th issue of Marvel Zombies 2, after losing the hunger he convinced the others that there was gone and showing remorse as he was witnessing the Hulk devouring Reynolds. However, once he is transported to Earth-91126, he eats Utau and went back to his ruthless zombie self and plans to take over the entire multiverse as his "all-you-can-eat buffet." He also seems to displays sadistic humor and acts friendly towards his allies, while hiding his intentions from them to prepare his own goals. Gallery Henry Pym (Earth-2149) from Marvel Zombies Vs. Army of Darkness Vol 1 5 0001 (1).jpg|Hank as Yellowjacket attacking Castle Von Doom. Zombie_pym.jpg|Giant Man preparing to fight Galactus. Giant Man2 2149 (1).jpg|Giant Man attacking Reed of Earth-1610 and Magneto. Giant_Man3_2149.jpg|Giant Man being blinded. RCO020_1469330545.png|Giant Man and other zombified heroes going after Earth-1610 Reed and Magneto. RCO021_1469299843.png|Giant Man and the others devouring Galactus. RCO022_1469299843.jpg|Giant Man and the others charging at Doctor Doom. GiantManHenryPym(Earth-2149).jpg|Giant Man arriving at New Wakanda. RCO019.jpg|Giant Man and the others being tricked by Cortez. RCO003 1463384552.jpg|Giant Man seen in flashbacks. RCO022_1463384272.jpg|Giant Man killing The Watcher. RCO007_1463384492.jpg|Kl'rt calling Giant Man. RCO018_1463384492.jpg|Giant Man capturing Sentry. RCO020_1463384492.jpg|Giant Man's demise. RCO010_1487447751.jpg|The zombified heroes and villains attacking Speedball and his group. RCO013_1487447751.jpg|Monkeyverse Vs. Zombieverse. RCO016_1487447751.jpg|Giant Man, Colonel America and Mr. Fantastic fighting the Ape-Vengers. Da8dLHSW0AE_lNB.jpg Trivia *He was created by Mark Millar and Greg Land. Category:Zombies Category:Cannibals Category:Undead Category:Alter-Ego Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Mastermind Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Abusers Category:Horror Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Brutes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Monsters Category:Leader Category:Psychopath Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Elderly Category:Spouses Category:Cataclysm Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Mutilators Category:Torturer Category:Crossover Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Greedy Category:Conspirators Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Predator Category:Supervillains Category:Arrogant Category:Giant Category:Wrathful Category:Trickster Category:Evil Vs. Evil